


illastrations and original works

by sunbear



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbear/pseuds/sunbear
Summary: 无码版的





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 蛇郎君

 


	3. 清涧寺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4p 换夫play


	4. 美杜莎

 

 


	5. 紫金寺2

 

 


End file.
